El legado de los heroes
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Luffy, Natsu y Goku hicieron sus travesias en su tiempo, ahora es turno de su nieto Dragneel D. Goffu, mira como él dejara su legado en un mundo donde hay demonios, Oc x harem. gran harem y gran crossover


**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En las calles de la ciudad de Kuo se encontraba un camión de mudanzas enfrente de una casa de dos pisos, los trabajadores se encontraban bajando las cajas del camión y había un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, tenía una cicatriz de dos puntos debajo del ojo izquierdo, vestía unos pantalones largos de color negro con un cinturón del mismo color con una hebilla dorada, una camisa roja y botas de combate de color negro, pero lo que más resaltaba de él era un sombrero de paja y una bufanda blanca que llevaba_**

Ya bajamos las cajas, ¿Quieres que la metamos a tú casa chico?-dijo uno de los trabajadores

No gracias, yo me encargo-dijo el chico levantando las cajas con una mano sorprendiendo a los trabajadores

 ** _El chico metió todas las cajas a su nueva caja y los trabajadores se subieron al camión y se fueron, el chico entro a su casa y vio que era muy hermosa_**

Sí que es hermosa mi casa-dijo el chico-Es lo bueno de tener una gran herencia

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El chico se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuo, ahora llevaba un uniforme escolar, el chico llego al territorio de una gran academia y sintió que había gente fuerte_**

No cabe duda que hay gente muy fuerte aquí-pensó el chico

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 ** _Una chica pelirroja y una morena habían sentido un gran poder cerca_**

Rias este poder es monstruoso-dijo la morena

Debemos averiguar de quien proviene-dijo la pelirroja

 ** _Por otro lugar_**

 ** _Un chico rubio había sentido el mismo poder_**

Este poder no se compara con nada, tengo que avisarle a Buchou de este-dijo el rubio

 ** _Pero otros también sintieron el tremendo poder_**

Kaicho esto…

Lo sé, este poder es monstruoso, tenemos que saber de quién proviene

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil se dirigieron en donde provenía el poder pero también el grupo de Rias llegaron al lugar y se ocultaron_**

¿También lo sentiste Rias?

Como no detectar esa cantidad de poder

Buchou/Kaicho está aquí-dijeron sus grupos

 ** _Todos estaban listos para evacuar la escuela si las cosas se ponían feas_**

Vaya que hermosa escuela-dijo el chico pelinegro entrando a la academia

¿Quién es ese chico?

No lo sé pero parece inofensivo, tendré que investigarlo, nos vemos Sona

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Clase hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, vamos pasa y preséntate-dijo el profesor

Hola soy Dragneel D. Goffu y me acabo de mudar-dijo el pelinegro

Bien siéntate en el asiento libre de atrás-dijo el profesor t Goffu obedeció

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Era la hora del receso y Goffu se había hecho muy popular con las chicas pero a él no le importaba, se escapo de las chicas de su salón y se fue a comer a la parte trasera de la academia, saco de su mochila varios bentos y comenzó a comer_**

 ** _Después de acabar de comer decidió acostarse en el pasto pero sintió como lo observaban, se levanto a ver quién era, dirigió su mirada a una ventana de un edificio antiguo donde se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello rojo carmesí que lo miraba_**

 ** _Goffu no le tomo tanta importancia y volvió a acostarse, mientras que la pelirroja siguió observándolo_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Rias

Parece que te has interesado en el Rias-dijo Akeno

¿Encontraste algo sobre él?-dijo Rias

Sí, toma-dijo Akeno dándole un sobre

A ver-dijo Rias abriendo el sobre

Nombre: Dragneel D. Goffu

Tipo de sangre: F

Padres: desconocidos

Antepasados: Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel

Akeno, ¿Esto está correcto?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Akeno

Él es pariente de Monkey D. Luffy el segundo rey pirata de la historia, es pariente Natsu Dragneel mejor conocido como E.N.D el mago más fuerte que haya existido y pariente de Son Goku el guerrero legendario que salvo múltiples veces a la tierra-dijo Rias

¿Qué haremos Buchou?-dijo Akeno

Lo mantendremos vigilado-dijo Rias

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado varios días desde que Goffu llego a Kuo y asistía a la academia, él se había vuelto amigo de todos los chicos de la academia, Rias junto a su grupo lo mantuvieron observando_**

 ** _Las clase se habían terminado y Goffu se dirigía a su casa, mientras pasaba por el puente en dirección a su casa fue llamado por una voz_**

D…disculpa….tú….tú eres Dragneel D. Goffu-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas que traía el uniforme de otra escuela

Si soy yo-dijo Goffu

Yo soy Amano Yuma y me preguntaba si tienes novia-dijo la pelinegra muy roja

No, no tengo novia-dijo Goffu

E…entonces, ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?-dijo más roja

Claro-dijo Goffu sonriendo

Estoy tan feliz, ¿No te importa si mañana tenemos una cita?-dijo Amano

Claro, por mí está bien-dijo Goffu

 ** _Tras decir eso los dos se retiraron_**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer esto? Soy una gran fan de sus antepasados ¿porque yo tengo que hacer este trabajo?-pensó Amano_

 ** _Cerca de ahí se encontraba una chica de pelo blanco que escucho todo_**

Buchou los ángeles caídos hicieron su movimiento-dijo la chica hablando por su celular

Ya veo, es probable que sea el mismo grupo de ángeles que matan usuarios de Sacred Gear en la zona-dijo Rias

¿Debo seguir a Goffu-senpai?-dijo la chica

Retírate por el momento Koneko, ellos se reunirán mañana por lo cual podremos verlos mañana-dijo Rias

Entendido-dijo la chica antes de colgar

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Goffu y Amano salieron a su cita, fueron al cine, a un restaurante lujoso y al final del día fueron a un parque_**

Me divertí mucho en esta cita Goffu-dijo Amano-Dime ¿Arias algo por mí?

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Goffu

Podrías morir por mí-dijo Amano

¿Eh?-dijo Goffu confundido

 ** _Amano se alejo un poco de Goffu y cambio su ropa a un traje de cuero y un par de alas negras emergieron de su espalda_**

En verdad lamento hacer esto, en verdad me divertí mucho en nuestra cita-dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz y se la lanzo

 ** _Goffu detuvo la lanza con su mano sorprendiendo a Amano_**

¿Cómo es posible que lo detuvieras?-dijo sorprendida

Esto no es suficiente para matarme-dijo Goffu antes de desaparecer

 ** _Apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en el cuelo dejándola inconsciente, Goffu estaba dispuesto a cargar a Amano para llevársela, aun sabiendo que lo quiso matar noto que en realidad no era una mala persona, pero antes que la cargara de repente el cielo cambio de color, ahora era turquesa, en el cielo apareció un hombre con dos pares de alas parecidas a las de Amano, el hombre veía a Amano con desprecio y a Goffu con molestia_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Goffu

Mucho gusto soy Rugal, es un gran honor conocer al descendiente de los tres grandes héroes-dijo el hombre

¿A qué has venido?-dijo Goffu

Vengo a exterminar a esa perra inservible-dijo Rugal

Eso no lo permitiré-dijo Goffu antes de desaparecer

 ** _Goffu apareció delante de él y o golpeo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre, Rugal lanzo varios goles hacia Goffu pero este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, Goffu agarro sus manos y le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula y luego una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo_**

 ** _Rugal estaba por pararse pero Goffu le dio un fuerte pisotón en el estomago, Rugal estaba tendido en el suelo muy herido, Goffu estaba preparando el golpe final pero de repente apareció un círculo en el suelo, Goffu se distrajo y eso fue aprovechado por Rugal para escapar, del círculo salieron Rias junto con su grupo, Goffu los ignoro y se fue donde estaba Amano, la cargo y estaba listo para irse_**

¿A dónde crees que vas con ese ángel caído?-dijo Rias

Qué te importa-dijo Goffu

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te lleves a esa caída-dijo Rias

¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir qué hacer con ella?-dijo Goffu

Mira tienes dos opciones: Me entregas a la caída y vienes conmigo o sino te eliminaremos junto con ellas-dijo Rias

O tres yo te mato a ti junto a tu grupo-dijo Goffu

Qué pena, Koneko-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Koneko lanzándose hacia él

Maldición-dijo Goffu poniendo a Amano en el piso cuidadosamente

 ** _Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero todos se sorprendieron al ver como la cabeza de Goffu se había estirado_**

 **Gomu Gomu no….**

 ** _La cabeza de Goffu regresaba a una gran velocidad hacia Koneko_**

 **¡Kane!**

 ** _Goffu le dio un fuerte cabezazo dejándola inconsciente, pero antes que cayera al suelo la sujeto y la puso en el suelo con cuidado_**

Kiba-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Kiba sacando una espada y lanzándose contra Goffu

 ** _Goffu detuvo el ataque de Kiba con un dedo dejando a shock a todos, Goffu le dio un golpe a Kiba en su estomago que le saco el aire y lo dejo inconsciente_**

Ara ara, este chico es muy fuerte-dijo Akeno cargando rayos en sus manos –Toma esto-dijo lanzándole los rayos

 ** _Los rayos golpearon a Goffu pero no le afectaron, sorprendiendo a Akeno, Goffu prendió fuego en sus manos y lanzo grandes bolas de fuego contra ellas creando una gran nube de humo, Akeno y Rias tenían algunas quemaduras en sus cuerpos pero seguían de pie_**

 ** _Ellas aun podían seguir peleando pero Goffu se dio la vuelta y volvió a cargar a Amano_**

Oye ¿A dónde vas? Esto no ha terminado-dijo Rias

¿Enserio quieres pelear contra alguien que te supera en poder?-dijo Goffu-Mejor ayuda a tus amigos, solo los deje inconscientes, así que tómalos y vete

 ** _Goffu se fue caminando del lugar cargando a Amano, Rias y Akeno ayudaron a Koneki y a Kiba y los llevaron a la enfermería_**

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
